The Prince's Birthday! (Or the One Where Bel Loses His Tiara)
by Amanda908565
Summary: The Prince's birthday! Or the one where Bel has his tiara fall off his head while creeping on the Vongola Decimo & Co. On his way to get it back after it landed on a certain peasant's head, he discovers a journal which holds information regarding him. What is it? Why, none other than does our dear Tsuna-fish have a crush on the Varia Storm! Crackfic!


Belphegor let out a tired sigh. He was bored and the Varia weren't entertaining him at all. Everyone was sleeping, and he felt the urge to wake everyone up with a loud noise and a few knives flying through the air, but it would be one against six so he decided against it. Maybe he should go for a walk? They were in Japan after all. It's not like they visit the country that often, especially considering Xanxus's bitterness and disdain towards the younger Vongola Decimo. Squalo told them at dinner the other day that he would be spending time with the "baseball brat", but the rest of the assassination squad knew that the small smile on his face could mean only one thing: something was going on between the two.

Maybe Bel could follow Squalo into town and bother the other Storm Guardian? Scenarios of explosions, yelling, and fights weaved through his mind as a smile formed on his face. He could go for a nice battle. Maybe the skylark would be lurking by and join in the fight to protect his precious boyfriend. Oh, how Bel wished that it would play out in such a way!

"Oh, all the fun the Prince shall have," he whispered manically. Standing up, he didn't realize that he would knock his partner over.

"Wha-? Senpai?" A tired voice called out.

"Shut up, Froggy." Bel snapped, Fran figured it would be in his better interest if he were to pretend as if he never woke up in the first place.

Satisfied, Bel grabbed the small bag that was on the coffee table on his way out of the grand hotel room. Deciding that waiting for Squalo would take too long, he set off on his own, a broad grin on his face.

It was fall in the small town of Namimori, the brisk air mussing Bel's hair. The signature purple, striped with black, shirt was worn under the unbuttoned Varia uniform coat. The jeans he wore were black, and his platform boots, white. The boy didn't particularly seem to care where he was heading; he figured that he'd run into one of the peasants eventually. Then again, it was a Tuesday... he kicked a small rock with the toe of his shoe, causing it to fly across the pavement. The assassin began to formulate a plan by deciding what exactly he was going to do. His stomach growled lightly, causing his slim stomach to tremble with the action. Food first, he thought.

He made his way towards the sword brat's sushi restaurant, the walk taking up much needed time before it would be acceptable to eat lunch in Japan. Entering the small shop, he sat down at one of the few tables, already knowing that the older Yamamoto would know who he was, and know that the strange haired teen would want the usual. Bel, after all, quite fond of the raw meat and rice. They never got it the way it was supposed to be when they made it in Italy, not like the older man creating his dish for him at the moment.

"Ah, Bel-san," Tsuyoshi greeted politely, placing the small plate of sushi in front of the said male, "it's been so long since I've seen you! Don't worry about paying, it's on the house today. So glad to have my favorite customer back." Bel nodded to let the man know that he heard and understood. He let out a laugh before picking up his chopsticks and digging in, going straight for the fatty tuna roll first.

Once finished with lunch, even though Tsuyoshi told him not to worry about payment, he threw a couple thousand yen on the table before walking out. Humming to himself, Bel found himself passing by a very familiar school, near a very familiar housing area. He grinned. _Playtime_, he thought.

As he neared the gates to Namimori Middle School, he noticed that students began to pour out of the main doors. A sharp ringing entered his ears when he listened carefully. The school day was officially over, and that would mean that the peasants would have to play with the Prince! Another one of his signature laughs bubbled up out of his mouth, baring his teeth in a smile that would rival the Cheshire Cat's. Moving away from the gates, he jumped up to hide in a near by tree, its leaves different shades of orange, red, yellow, green, and brown. Once he made sure that his footing was secure, he grabbed onto the branch above him and leaned out, getting a better view of the unsuspecting students walking passed his hiding spot. He leaned out a bit more, and a bit more, and, just a bit more when he felt his tiara begin to slip off of his head. His attempt to grab the shining piece of metal failed, and only served to move the headpiece onto an oblivious student who was walking with two of his friends. Bel cursed. The peasant had his crown!

"_Ka-ching_!" He exclaimed as much as he possible could in a whisper. Shining, sharp, silver knives made an appearance in an instant, the male was ready to strike the target when he say the face of the person wearing his treasure. What he originally thought was some random student-most likely a girl due to the high voice that seemed to belong to the student and the frail stature-was actually his boss' future boss. The Decimo. Growling lowly, the blonde put his knives away. He would never hear the end of it if he were to kill the Vongola heir.

The boy, now identified as the Decimo, also known as Tsuna, kept walking, as if he hadn't felt the tiara fall on his head. In all honesty, Bel could understand why it wasn't felt, gravity-defying hair and all. He sighed to himself. His fun is turning out to be more work than fun. Although...the peasant definitely looked adorable with a slight blush coating his cheeks from something one of his friend's said, and with such a marvelous piece of headwear atop of the silky, spiky, brown hair, it wasn't much of an opinion. More so a fact.

While his mind trailed elsewhere, Tsuna traveled farther and farther away from Bel's hiding place. He didn't realize it, his mind much too preoccupied with thoughts of the peasant maiden's porcelain skin and rosy pink blush, until he snapped out of his daze with an acorn falling on his head. "Ow..." he mumbled, swiftly jumping down from his position in the tree, before kicking the offending acorn away from him in annoyance.

"Stupid peasant taking the Prince's tiara," he huffed out. _Oh no_, he immediately thought after he spoke the statement, _how can I be a Prince when I have no crown? _His hands flew up to his straight blonde hair, grabbing fistfuls of the shiny locks while internally screaming. He was going to get his crown back. Soon. And with interest fees.

The boy trailed the younger student, finding that he shooed away his two Guardians; Bel wondered how the hell none of them realized the gleaming piece of silver on their friend's head! What if it was a bomb? What if it was some form of poison dart that had the poison absorbed through the skin? He growled. Careless Guardians, not looking out for their own boss whom they call their best friend. A huff escaped his lips. He didn't like having the thought of harm come to the slim brunette. The peasant held this kind of innocence and kindness that others lack. He stopped his thoughts as the boy entered the gates to his small, two-story house. Bel jumped up towards the large tree near the side of a window, where said window was open.

How nice, an entrance just for him. Gracefully sliding through the window from the tree was a piece of cake to the seasoned assassin. Bel wandered around the room for a short while as he heard voices conversing on the lower floor. Commoner talk about school and those idiot friend's of his. The Prince would be a better friend! He tsked at his musing; the young boy's friend's didn't even know the Varia was in town, if they did, well, let's just say that the boy would not be let out of sight. Plopping down on the uncomfortable and small bed that belonged to the Decimo, he leaned back, against the wall, sitting cross-legged, entertaining himself by picking at his nails until he saw a notebook and folder at the corner of the bed.

He leaned over to grab the offending items-both of them a horrid bright orange. He opened the folder first, only to find numerous math tests. He flipped through the papers, his eyes drawn to the red bold-print in the corner of each sheet holding a low number in a circle. Bel scrunched his nose up in disgust. Were these the peasant's? Ugh. He would have to tutor him at one point, it seemed, because the stupid storm brat and his actual home tutor don't seem to understand how to teach! it's a good thing that the Prince is a genius.

He switched his grip to the orange notebook. It was small, something that could be carried around in the back of one's pocket. He opened it slowly, wondering what could possibly be written inside. There were dates, followed by a few pages of writing until a new date was written. Bel came to the conclusion that it had to be a diary, a journal.

"Ushishishi," he giggled flipping to a random entry. Skimming through the scribbled writing, it seemed that the boy had done this particular one in a hurry. His hidden eyes rushed across the page, taking in each word.

_Ever since the ring battles I've been feeling weird. I just, I don't know. Could it be __thet __that I miss him? How could I? He and his boss tried to kill us! He tried to kill Gokudera, of all __thimgs_ _things! I hate this, I don't know why I feel like this, but I just miss him so much. I probably am just a speck of dirt to him. An annoyance. Trash._

Bel stopped reading to think. Did the peasant have a crush on Boss?

_A peasant. _

Bel's eyes widened. What? The following few words were blurred. They looked like they were run under a faucet; teardrops, he realized. He continued, finding the last sentence.

_I don't know why I do, but I can't seem to keep him off my mind. If he were to know about the peasant and his crush on a self-proclaimed blonde prince, __I've_ _I'd end up as a human cactus. Or worse._

The teen who was reading flipped to where the first sentence of the entry was located. It was dated for the day before.

The skilled assassin jumped slightly as he heard the door open and a sigh follow it. He froze, obviously caught red-handed. Tsuna had his head down, grumbling to himself about one thing or another before his Hyper Intuition began to go haywire. He snapped his head up and saw the very Varia Storm Guardian who has been plaguing his thoughts for months on end. They both stared at each other, glued in whatever position they were found in. Tsuna's eyes trailed down, finding their way down to Bel's hands. He was gripping something tightly, as if he thought that _he_ was going to be murdered. Ah, irony.

Tsuna saw a neon orange that was all too familiar flashing through the cracks of the other male's pale, slim fingers. _Piano fingers, _he thought distractedly to himself. His gut, however, wrenched when he realize that it was his notebook. The one that he wrote in daily; the one where he fantasized about being with the Varia guard that was sitting on _his bed in the middle of his room_. Tsuna let out his screech, unable to retain it as thoughts flowed through his mind.

"HIEEEEE! I'm too young to die! Please don't hurt me! I-I promise to never tell anyone!" He rambled on and on, not really taking a breath in between statements. Bel's mouth was agape; he was agast! How could anyone, namely this innocent, sweet, caring, adorable, and loyal boy, have feelings for such a killer as himself? Tsuna continued his babbling as Belphegor thought, his genius mind working in overdrive.

"Princess." He stated, which shut up Tsuna's tangled thoughts.

"Huh?" He breathed out in confusion.

"The peasant isn't a peasant at all." He stated his revelation bluntly. "The peasant is a princess in disguise."

Tsuna couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had he broken the blonde? Hd he sent him into this traumatized state where he is spewing out nonsense about Tsuna being a princess?

"Don't look at me like that!" He growled, something that sounded akin to a wild animal, "I'm not crazy." He spoke. Okay, maybe the blonde was down playing his insanity, but he knew what he was talking about right at that moment.

"You, as the Decimo, are related to Primo. He was considered royalty; the top of the top. You are his descendant. You have his blood. You have blood that is royal." Bel grinned manically.

"Which means...?" Tsuna asked, slightly scared for his safety after spotting the look on the other's face.

"Which means," Bel began as he shot off the small twin-sized mattress, "I can do this without disowning _my _own _royal_ blood." He loomed over Tsuna, licking his lips in a way a predator would when stalking its prey.

"...do wh-hmph!" Tsuna began to squeak out, but was swiftly silenced by a pair of lips on his own. Tsuna stiffened in surprise. What had caused Bel to...the notebook! He must've read the entries in which Tsuna was talking about him! Though, that doesn't explain why he was being kissed. He would have assumed that the male was straight. Then again, living with a certain Sun flame user named Lussuria is bound to lead to...experimentation. Bel laughed against Tsuna's stiff, unmoving lips. Something warm and wet was prodding the crevice of his lips, and Tsuna let his mouth fall open, only to find a tongue invading and exploring the moist cavern of the brunette's mouth.

Tsuna pushed himself away from the lean and muscular body of the Prince's. He may have been extremely skinny, but he was dangerous, besides, an assassin needed to be light on their feet, soundless and his method of operation involved throwing knives and wire, nothing he did required brute force. A pout formed on teen's face, upset as to why the prince was pushed away.

"Belphegor-san..." Tsuna began, "why?"

"Why what?"

"Why this? Why now? Why me?"

Bel hummed in contemplation before answering.

"Because I am a Prince and you, a Princess." A large grin spread across his face, eyes glimmering with mischief hidden behind blonde bangs.

"I am not a princess!" He yelled in defiance.

"Ushishishi, of course you are," he walked forward, his arm outstretched. Tsuna realized that something was missing from Bel, something important. Shouldn't it be obvious? He couldn't pinpoint it. "If you aren't a princess then what is this for?" He laughed again, this time lowering his hand onto the silver crown that had fallen onto Tsuna's head from atop Bel's. Once in his grasp, he twirled it around his finger before placing it back onto his own head, feeling the usual weight from the metal, glad to have the comforting presence back.

"If you were so infatuated with the prince, did you know that his birthday is today?" He questioned softly. "He didn't plan on celebrating, no, no, no, the Prince doesn't celebrate because it just reminds him of that stupid bastard Rasiel!" Bel hissed out. He dug into his pocket for his knives and let them fly through the air towards the closet door. He was visibly shaking with rage.

Tsuna walked towards the other slowly, hands out to calm the blonde. "Belphegor-san," he responded, standing a few feet away now, "you need to calm down. He isn't here, it's just you and me." He walked forward more, now standing next to the assassin who had retreated back towards the window.

Bel began to laugh maniacally, lost in a delusion that his brother was going to pop out and take what was his; what he had earned; what he wanted. Lunging forward he encased a terrified and befuddled Tsuna into a bone-crushing hug. "Mine," he gritted out through clenched teeth, searching his surroundings through hidden eyes. Bel picked up a knife, a slight gleam bouncing off as it hit the light. Tsuna didn't register what had happened until it had ended. Bel had sliced into the curve of his collarbone, a small mark, something that would show that the smaller boy was his, and his alone, and if it were touched, there would be hell to pay. Bel giggled. Tsuna pulled away, and Bel let him, allowing the other to view his handiwork.

Right where there was a stinging pain and a bit of red, was puffy, pink skin was a letter. A jagged edge 'B' which, Tsuna concluded, was for 'Belphegor'.

'B'

But Tsuna wasn't upset, not in the slightest to be surprised, he felt warm and fuzzy on the inside. He was marked. Claimed. He was someone's _someone. _He was Bel's _someone. _He knows that the Varia Storm would barely let him out of his sight, knowing that the other is possessive, but he was okay with that. Bel sauntered over to where the boy was standing, in front of a mirror, of course, and wrapped his arms around the younger's torso, placing his chin atop of the Decimo's head, pulling him close.

"I know a few people who if they see this," he motioned to the small wound, deep enough to scar, but yet not deep enough to inflict any other extreme damage. "Will flip out," he finished, thinking about three of his Guardians, a few of the Varia, Reborn, and last but not least, his father will definitely have a few choice words to say to the assassin. The brunette leaned back against his crush's chest, reveling in the warm, yet icy touch.

"Hm," Bel mused, "let them. It will be amusing to watch the peasants, wouldn't it, Princess?" He moved his head down to the side to nuzzle Tsuna's neck, licking up the beads of blood that had dribbled out from the mark made. The Varia storm grinned widely at the shiver he felt wrack the boy's body, but that form of teasing would have to wait.

"Belphegor-san," Tsuna started.

"Bel."

"Bel-san."

"No," he forced out. "Just Bel."

"Bel," Tsuna corrected himself. "What-what are we? I mean, you were here because you were bored, and because you lost your crown, right?" Bel nodded into his neck. "You obviously didn't come to confess your undying love to me. So, what I want to know, is, what changed? Why me? Why now?"

Bel thought for a considerable amount before he answered. "Why not?" Came the simple reply. Tsuna waited, knowing that the larger was figuring out how to say the rest. His genius mind running hundreds of miles per hour. "I saw you kick Boss' ass at the ring battle, even if I'm upset about the brat beating the Prince, but I saw something. You know how Squ-Squ vowed to follow the Boss' every order? I saw that with you. Maybe in the beginning I didn't even think it would turn out like this, but as the time passed, especially after today...well, I won't be going anywhere anytime soon, Princess. Especially if your Guardians are as incompetent as they were today, everyday." He tsked. "Tch, they didn't even realize when you had the Prince's tiara."

Once Bel was down with his explanation, Tsuna pulled away. Tears were in his eyes. Bel immediately thought he had done something. Seeing the other male shed tears for some unknown reason was almost as bad as seeing his own blood. Tsuna saw the look in the other's face: the way his jaw set, the tense shoulders, and the way his fingers were inching down towards one of his many pockets, itching to grab a knife and possibly skin something alive.

"Hey, hey, hey," he called out, turning around to cup the other's face. "I'm okay, I'm alright, and you're not bleeding. I'm just happy. Really, really happy." Leaning forward, he pecked the taller male on the lips. Short, sweet, and just enough to break Bel out of whatever stupor he may have entered. Tsuna moved forward, wrapping his arms around the blonde's lithe stature.

Bel hugged back. "You're the Prince's Princess. You're the Prince's. Mine." He explained, grabbing the other much more possessively. That's when Tsuna's mother had opened the door, with Tsuna leaning up, about to kiss the other.

"Oh! Tsu-kun! Is this the boy you write about in your diary?" She cheerfully asked.

"It's a journal!" He groaned before he realized that _his mother read his journal. _She knows he likes guys. His mother walked in on them just now.

Wait.

_Wait. _

His mother _knows about the mafia and has pretended not to know. _

"Hiiieeee! Mama!" He cried. "Why would you-how would you-but dad said-and just-freeloaders! Reborn!" He continued in a jumbled mess. Bel giggled at the stuttering mess as did Nana.

"You must be Belphegor-kun? Yes?" She asked glancing to the blonde boy who stood with his arms around her son. "Timoteo has told me so many things about you!" She chirped. "Take care of my Tsu-kun! Please be accepting of all of his traits!" She finished with a slight bow, and walked out of the room.

Bel looked down at...his partner? Could he call him that? Anyway, he lowered his gaze to the small male. He looked absolutely horrified, which caused Bel to let out a laugh. Tsuna, finding Bel's laugh contagious, began to smile.

Maybe, just maybe, this wouldn't turn out so bad.


End file.
